To Aru Abunakkashii no Deep Blood
by JohnPeacekeeper
Summary: A To Aru Majutsu no Index fanfiction. Aisa Himegami was cursed her whole life with the power to draw out and kill Vampires. Yet, she found a normal life in Academy City thanks to Touma Kamijo and Index. But what happens if her curse suddenly returns?
1. Prologue: the Curse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own To Aru Majustu no Index.

**Note: **I was kind of disappointed that the Deep Blood arc didn't have any actual Vampires, so I felt that I should write this. Please review.

* * *

**Prologue: **the Curse

Deep within a great forest, a young girl was on the run. She stayed on the path, not wanting to get lost. Even if she jumped into the forest itself, her pursuers would still find her. She knew that for a fact all too well.

She was dressed in a miko's attire and had long, straight black hair. Her name was Aisa Himegami, also known as Deep Blood to the world of magic.

She looked behind her. Her pursuers were quickly closing in. They looked like humans, but they were different. Right now, their eyes were blood red, and they had long sharp fangs bared. Many of them ran on the path, and some hopped from tree to tree. Others flew on large bat-like wings.

These were Vampires.

The power of Deep Blood was to attract Vampires. No matter how much control the vampires had, they could not resist the sweet scent of her blood.

But that was not the only reason why Aisa was fleeing.

Several Vampires managed to get ahead of her and surrounded her. She had nowhere to run.

As the Vampires approached, they suddenly staggered, as if a mysterious force was draining all of their lifeforce. And as they drew closer, they fell on their knees and crawled, ignoring the mysterious pain inflicted upon them. When they were only a few feet away from the girl, they were down on their bellies. But even as they were dying, they still could not resist the smell of her blood.

Within moments, every single one of the Vampires had died. In the midst of them, Aisa remained untouched.

"Why?" the girl said aloud before she fell on her knees.

This was the curse of the Deep Blood from birth. She was a plague of death to any Vampire.


	2. Seal

**Note: **I put up a forum for TaMnI called "A Certain Wide World". Please check it out.

**Note: **I'm planning on making this a short fic with at most five chapters. So don't be disappointed if this isn't as good as my first fanfiction.

* * *

**Part 1: **_Seal_

Aisa Himegami may have been released of her curse shortly after the fall of Aurelous Izzard, but the memory of all the deaths she had caused still haunted her. Though her powers had been sealed away, nothing could be done to bring the dead back in to existence.

She stayed in Academy City, a high-tech city 30 years ahead of it's time. It's population consisted of various espers and scientists. But even in this futuristic place, peace and normalcy was not truly established. At least once, espers and magicians had battled each other or their own kind, although no one would know about it or would care, and merely continue with their own lives. This grew more frequent since the "forming" of the "Kamijou Clout", which began with the meeting of Touma and Index, but that is another tale.

Aisa Himegami, the Deep Blood, was on her way to school. She had gone ahead of Touma, with the thought of trying not to be a slacker like him. But despite being an idiot (and an unintentional playboy), he was a true hero, who wouldn't hesitate to help out another. It was because of this certain idiot and Index, the freeloading loli Sister, that Aisa could live normally, and roam the streets without fearing any Vampire attack.

As she walked around a corner, she noticed that the street before her was void of people and cars. It was certainly strange, as other streets were just filled with them. And every entity other than Aisa herself seemed to either avoid the path she travelled on or ignored it.

_Could it be Anti-Skill? _Aisa asked herself.

Anti-Skill was the special police of the city. They normally evacuated an area whenever there was a dangerous threat to the citizens of the city. But if that was the case now, there would be at least one member of Anti-Skill or Judgment in the area, keeping civilians away.

But no one was in sight.

Aisa had the feeling that if she went any further, something horrible would happen. She turned back the way she came, but there was a man dressed in a leather trenchcoat. His face was unseen under the shadow of his wide brown hat.

"Come with me quietly, or this won't end well," he threatened with a gruff voice.

Fear took over Aisa's body. But instead of staying put, she fled. She felt that whatever plans this man had for her, it was going to be something she would scar her more than she already was.

The mysterious man chased after her. He easily caught up with the long haired girl, but as soon as he grabbed her, she turned around, and he suddenly took a heavy blow to the head. He let go and fell over at the unexpected retaliation.

After a brief moment of recovering, he realized what had just happened. The girl he had been chasing had suddenly pulled out a police club and struck him with it. And with him stunned for a short while, she had managed to escape.

The man felt something in his hand and chuckled a bit. It was a cross that hung on a chain.

"Deep Blood, the last hunt of my bloodline has only begun," he muttered.

DBDBDB

Later that day, during a free time after a class, Touma found Aisa with her face planted on her desk.

"Keep that up and you'll flatten your nose Himegami," he said. But the girl just looked up and glared at him.

Touma decided to be a little more serious. "Did something happen? You're colder than usual," he said.

Aisa looked away from him. "I lost my seal," she said.

After Izzard's fall, Aisa had received a device in the shape of a cross that sealed her curse to draw and kill Vampires. But now, it was no longer around her neck.

Touma scratched his head. "Well, it's not like there are any Vampires in Academy City anyway," he said. _Besides, Vampires can't exist_, he thought, although he was somewhat doubtful. He had already witnessed unbelievable things like espers, angels, magic, clones, and even people switching bodies, so the existence of Vampires could very well be possible.

"We could look for it after class," he said. "Do you remember where you might have dropped it?"

"Yes," Aisa simply replied. She did not tell him the whole truth, however. The guy had enough misfortune as it was.

DBDBDB

Meanwhile, Kaori Kanzaki was summoned to the secret chamber of Aleister Crowley. She looked up at the magician with long silver hair hanging upside-down in a glass tube filled with liquid.

"I suppose you are wondering why you have been called here," he said.

"Is it a magician?" Kaori asked.

"Close," Crowley replied. "There is yet another threat to the thin balance of this city. Touma Kamijou will inevitably be involved. However, he cannot win this time, not against this enemy…"

DBDBDB

The sun was setting as Touma and Aisa reached the place where the seal had been lost. There were people around now, so Aisa felt that it would be unlikely that her attempted kidnapper would reappear.

But she was wrong. As they retraced their steps, a suspicious person appeared from nowhere.

"Looking for this?" he said as he produced a small cross on a chain.

Touma went in front of Aisa. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the sixth from bloodline of Helsing," the mysterious man said. "I'll only warn you once, give the girl to me."

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"It's none of your concern. She is the key to the eradication of a species that has existed for too long."

He grinned wickedly. "And even if you don't give her, they will be wiped out anyway."

"Himegami, what's he talking about?" Touma asked the girl behind him. "There aren't any Vampires here."

"No, but they would all flock to this city anyway," the man before them said. "Did you actually think this seal would rid her of her curse? How naïve. It only served as a barrier. As the plague was held back, it built up over time. And now that the seal is gone, nothing will hold back the deaths of countless monsters. You already know this, don't you, Deep Blood?"

"By nightfall, the first wave would reach the city," Aisa mumbled. "Please, return the seal, I beg you."

"Why do you care so much about those Vampires? They're nothing but heartless monsters that look like humans. They're wolves in sheep's clothing."

"Says you," Touma said. "Now give us that seal."

"Or what? You'll beat it out of me? I anticipated this."

The man took out a silver knife and raised it. No one but the three seemed to notice this. Rather, everyone seemed to be drawn away by an invisible force, and no one came within twenty meters of the area.

"I've heard about you, Imagine Breaking boy," Helsing said as he put away the knife and took out a pistol. "You can negate magic and any other kind of power, but I doubt you could stop a simple bullet from a skilled marksman."

Touma grinned. "Using a gun on an unarmed minor? Isn't that a little dishonorable?" he said, hastily coming up with some way to counter the threat before him. "Wouldn't you be shaming your predecessors?"

Helsing chuckled. "Good point," he said as he put away his gun. "I don't even need to use my two fists to beat a punk like you."

"We'll see about that!" Touma yelled as he charged forward.

His first attack was as Helsing had anticipated. Touma threw a punch with his right fist, the Imagine Breaker, but it was dodged with ease. As they passed each other, Helsing chopped at the back of Touma's neck with his left hand and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Helsing turned to Aisa and began to approach her, but something grabbed onto his leg.

"Himegami, run!" Touma yelled as he latched onto him.

"Don't get in the way brat!" Helsing yelled as he slammed a heavy fist on Touma's head, causing him to let go. By the time he began to pursue his target, she was already some distance away from him, and passing through a small crowd of people.

When Touma regained his wits, both of them were gone.

"Such misfortune," he grumbled as he got up and went after them.

* * *

**Note: **I wanted to get right to the action, so forgive me for the lack of technospeak that always appears in the anime. But you gotta admit, after a time, the long redundant babble gets annoying.


End file.
